Loneliness
by Prima
Summary: This story is pretty much about the anime show, Cowboy Bebop. Fae Valentine finally comes to the conclusion that she has been alone and single for too long. A sad story, please read it and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.


Loneliness  
  
It was a cold, windy night. Little bursts of light twinkling in the dark velvet sky. The bebop ship had landed into a nearby town thinking that they all should just take a rest for the night since they had been flying all day. Life was pretty much the same. Ed was on her laptop computer looking up some information as her goggles were pushed underneath the bangs of her hair. Ein just laid down next to her, using his wet little tongue to lick his front paw. In the same room, there lied Spike who was relaxing on the couch, just staring toward the ceiling thinking about a few things. His hands were placed under his head in a relaxing manner as his legs were slightly crossed. In the kitchen, there was Jet black who was standing by the stove and cooking dinner for everyone. As the scene shifts down the hall, a few doors down from where everyone else was, the camera focuses on Fae who appeared to be lying down on her bed in her room with the light off. Her hands were folded across her stomach as she too stared at the ceiling in oblivion. As she let out a soft sigh to herself, her eyelids gently closed sadly, and than were reopened. You could tell by the expression on her milky skin white face that she was lonely and sad. Her lips slowly departed from one another as she softly spoke to herself. "Why can't I find someone to love? Is there something I am doing wrong..? Was I never meant to feel such a sweet, sudden emotion?" Closing her eyes once more, she than let out another sigh, feeling the pain spear through her sensitive heart. Her hand slowly reached for the controller that was placed on her bed next to her. Grasping it in the palm of her hand, she than switched on the television, sat up on her bed and focused on the screen. Hmm.. maybe this will get my sadness off of my mind, she thought to herself quietly. And thus, her plan had worked. Luckily, a comical cartoon was on TV, and she started to burst into laughter. Ehh, a little too much laughter if ya ask me. Her hand started to pound the bed, as she couldn't catch her breath from the hysterical act that was on TV. "The chow chow bunnies will be back shortly, after a quick word from our sponsors," the announcer on the TV said as the show started to fade into darkness. Finally Fae had caught her breath as she decided to calm down. Her arms stretched out in back of her as her hands leaned against the covers of the bed. She also crossed her legs in a happily manner now that she knew her television was the cure for her sadness that suddenly disappeared.suddenly disappeared until a romantic love clip of a couple appeared on the screen. The actress that was on the TV had long chestnut brown hair that was down to her shoulders, her eyes were also brown and she wore a white tank top with a long black skirt. The male actor, who stood before her, had golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a light gray suit with a tint of black mixed in it. "Awh Tashi, I missed you so much when you were gone," the girl spoke to her loved one. "And I missed you, Kansihamii. But if we think of it this way, I was never gone. For I was with you. right here.." the guy responded as his index finger pointed to where her heart was. After that short, romantic scene, they than hugged one another tightly and spoke on how much they loved each other. Another announcer with a different voice than interrupted the clip, saying "Tashi and Kansihamii's love for eachother...a new romantic love story that will be premiering next week for all you young lovers out there. Don't miss it.." After the scene had ended, Fae switched the TV off. She sat there with no expression on her face. Oh how she wished she were that lucky girl. The camera shot focused on a clear crystallized tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. Her sadness seemed to come back again. All of sudden, with a toss of the controller as it went flying across the room, she collapsed stomach first on her bed spread and started to cry hysterically as her feet and arms kicked and flailed up and down, making loud pounding noises that could be heard from the other room. And with that, Spike quickly jumped to his feet and banged his back against the hallway wall. He reached for the handle of his gun and held it between both hands as he slowly kept the back of his body against the wall and made his way toward Fae's door, quietly (like what a cop would do when there's a criminal in the house). Quickly kicking the door open, he aimed the gun at Fae. His eyes widened as he slowly lowered his gun. The sight of Fae crying was not a very pleasant thing to see, but her tears did not make him feel bad for her. Shoving the gun back into his pants' pocket, his head looked down toward the ground with a disgusted expression on his face. But he managed to speak to her. "Err. I rushed in here thinking that it was an emergency and that someone was kicking your ass, but now I come into a room that is suddenly about to be flooded with your lousy tears.." Her ears twitched as she heard the voice of Spike. With a jerk of her head as black strands of hair fell to the side of her face, she glanced toward the uncaring guy who stood at her doorway. "W-..what..?.." She softly asked with a stutter. "You heard me.." Spike answered as he folded his arms across his chest with a grin. He also looked to her as they made direct eye contact. "Mm.. I don't know what your talking about.." Fae responded with a crackly voice from crying so much as she revealed an angry face at him. Her tears slowly disappeared thus she felt embarrassed crying in front of him. She didn't want him thinking she was some crybaby or something. She was a bounty hunter. It was against her "religion" to cry like this when she really is sneaky and tough. "Fae, you were just crying like it's the end of the world or something. Whats wrong..?" He asked with a raise of a brow. "Er, its none of your business! Just leave me alone!" She yelled to him, jerking her focus away from him angrily. More footsteps were coming close as Jet made his way toward the door and stood next to Spike, staring toward Fae. "What's going on in here? All I hear is yelling and loud noises," Jet said with a concerned look on his face. "Hmph, ask Mrs. PMS girl over there," Spike replied as he walked back into the living room also angry thinking that he just asked her a simple question, and that she didn't have to be so rude about it. "Hmm.." Jet quietly said to himself as he shook his head and slowly entered Fae's room. Hearing his soft footsteps coming near her, she quickly turned her head to him as her hair swayed to both sides of her face. "Please Jet. I don't want to yell at you too," She solemnly spoke. Staring into her eyes, Jet could see that she had been crying as a shade of red was surrounded around those dark brown beauties. "Why were you crying, Fae? That's all I want to know and I will leave you be.." He spoke to her as he took a seat on her bed. "It's a stupid reason and you just wouldn't understand," She replied with a shake of her head. "Try me," was his answer as he was determined and very concern to hear why she had been acting this way pretty much the whole day. A slight sigh was let out as she slowly stared down at her bed. thinking that she did not have a choice. so she did the right thing and told him the truth. "I know this may sound like a stupid reason, but, I'm alone.." "What do you mean 'alone'?" He pondered on the thought. Fae than stood up and slowly walked to the window as she spoke. "I told you that you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't know how it feels to be me. I am alone and that no one cares about me. I have never had a lover in my life considering I had been isolated for so damn long that I should really be like 90 right now. I understand people are against me, but how many..?" She stood by her windowsill and sadly focused her gaze outside into the darkness of the night. Noticing on what she had been going through, he slowly approached her and gently placed his big hand on her small shoulder. "..I--..I know how it feels to be alone. I had been in love once in my life, but she ran away from me and threatened me that if I didn't leave her alone, she would kill me. It just never would have worked out. But it's funny. When I close my eyes, and see that image where she stood there before me, one foot in front of the other, that gun aiming at me, I can still remember how painful my heart felt. Almost like it was bleeding and tearing inside of me." Her body swiftly turned toward him as she sniffled. "..I never knew you were in love, Jet," She said. "I just never thought it would be important to speak about. But I guess 'cuz you brought up on how lonely you are, it just got me started." Thus saying this, he than turned and slowly walked out of the room continuing to think about the fact on what that girl was doing now that he once had longed for. Feeling a breeze of sadness pass her, she sat back onto her bed and watched Jet's shadow disappear upon the hallway wall right outside of her door. Her eyes started to get teary-eyed once again as she bit the bottom of her trembling lip. She just wanted to know why this was happening. Why did it seem like a sad day for her? Minutes slowly went by as Ed all of a sudden rolled into the room and stopped, sitting up at the side of her bed on the floor. "Ed wants to know why you're crying," she spoke to her with a curious expression on her face. Fae quickly looked down, as she was startled, not even hearing her come in. "Eh, I'm not crying.." She sadly answered. "Yes you are," her hand felt around on the floor as she could sense a few wet spots from Fae's tears. "I feel a wet spot right here, ooh and here, and lets not forget here, and there's another one right h-" she stopped as she was interrupted with Fae's yelling. "OKAY! SO I WAS CRYING! WHO THE HELL CARES?!" She was tired and was getting quite annoyed at everyone asking her on what was wrong when really it was her own problem and not there's. A stunned look on Ed's face as all she could do was blink her eyes. ".I was just asking, that's all." She than turned her body around and rolled out of Fae's room. Hearing Ed roll into the other room, she quickly reached for her gun that sat there on her small table next to her bed. Grabbing it in her hand, she pointed the edge of it to her head. She tightly closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her finger held back the trigger halfway as it made a clicking noise meaning that it was loaded. She was ready to end her life right there and right now. All of a sudden, Jet walks back in with his cooking mitts on. "Fae, dinner's read-" He quickly stopped talking as he saw her pointing the gun to her head, crying. "Fae no!!" He shouted to her as he ran to her, ready to snatch the gun out of her hand. But before he could, she just dropped the gun weakly to the floor and hid her face into the palms of her hands, not believing on what she just did. Life could have been better if she didn't have this heap of sadness inside of her. He slowly knelt down and grabbed her gun. "I think we should put this away for now. You are really not acting like your arrogant self. By the way, dinner's ready." Jet said as he walked out of her room with the gun in hand. Fae was now pissed off. For, why didn't anyone care about what she just tried to do? Sure, he grabbed the gun from her... but he could have done more than that. She than grabbed her pillow and threw it to the ground angrily. "I can't take this anymore! .. It is clear that I am not wanted here. not wanted anywhere. I have to get out of here!" She spoke loudly to herself as she grabbed her red sweatshirt that she usually wore over her clothing, and stormed out of the room. I can't stand this pain anymore. Why won't it go away?! She thought to herself as her hand was placed over her heart, trying to hold back the pain that she felt. Walking quickly right up to Jet who was sitting down with Spike and Ed, eating dinner, she opened her hand that was forced in front of Jet's face. "Eh, hello to you too?" Jet said to her, not knowing what she wanted. "Quit being a smart ass and give me back my gun!" "..And why should I give it back to you? So you can commit suicide and try to kill yourself again?" "No Jet. I need to get out of here. Just give me my gun and I will leave you guys alone forever. Besides, I can tell I am not wanted here," She responded with a serious look on her face. "Fae, what's gotten into you?" Spike asked as he chewed on a piece of meat. She turned the other way, ignoring Spike. ".Just give me my gun, Jet!" She spoke once more, as her voice came out to be louder this time with impatience. Jet shook his head. "No Fae. Your gun is safe with me right now and you will get it back when this so called 'phase' ends with you," He said to her. Angrily and tired of this, she stomped her feet and made her way to the garage where her ship was parked. Jet was ready to get up and talk to her, but instead Spike insisted as he got up out of his chair and ran into the garage after her. He stood by the doorway, arms crossed and one of his legs crossed the other. ".Going somewhere?" He asked as his eyes glanced to her. "Yep," she answered as she threw a few important luggage into her ship. He slowly walked closer to her as he spoke once more. "Where you heading?" "None of your business," she answered as she continued to pack her ship. "Ooh really? Sounds like a nice place. You should fit in perfectly with that attitude." "Look Spike, I have no time for your sarcasm." ".Well, I came in to stop you from what your doing and let you know that this is not the answer. but than again, you wouldn't believe me because after all, you are 'unloved' as how you put it," His arm extended as he leaned against the wall. "No. No this is right because I think I am doing the right thing, and I think I should just live on my own because obviously, I do not belong here," her response was made as clear as she could make it. "Well, when the world 'eats you up alive', don't even think about coming back here." She dropped one of the suitcases as she slowly turned to him. "Excuse me? Eat me alive? I don't think so.." "..And why don't you think so?" Spike asked. ".Because its none of your concern. And if anything bad does happen, I will return!" Spike than waved his hands in front of Fae in a "stop right there" motion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there. You can't come back. You just told me that you don't belong here and that you feel on what you're doing, is the right thing for you. So just think, when you fly at least 10 feet from here, you'll be depending on yourself, and will be alone from now on. And if you want to be scared, and miserable, and tired, and more unloved than how you feel now, than be my guest and leave. Otherwise, get your butt back inside because you're wasting my dinner time." Thus, Spike had made a good point, and Fae showed that he did, by stopping and thinking for a minute on what she was doing. She than shook her head and leaped into her ship, ignoring him. "Pfft! What do you know," she said without a care, trying not to let the statement that he had just made, get to her too much. He than walked over to the entrance of her ship, and leaned against it, staring to her. "Trust me. Life is no 'piece of cake.' This world will eat you up alive and spit you out in the atmosphere." She than slowly got out of her ship with a sigh, knowing that what he said was true. And that she wasn't ready to last in this world alone. ".Why do you always have to have a way with words?" She asked as she grabbed hold of all her luggage and slowly walked out of the garage, into the living room. Spike watched her walk out with a smile, feeling proud of himself that he had stopped her from leaving. Jet, Ed and Ein watched her walk by as she made her way back into her room. "Hmm.. I guess Spike must have made her change her mind." Jet spoke out loud. "Oooh.. Good job, Spike. Two points for you!" Ed said to him with a smile as he sat back down to the dinner table. "Yeah, I'm the best..." He said as he took a bite into his steak. "What did you say to her?" Jet wondered. "Hm.. Nothing really. Just a few. things." Spike didn't want to say too much, for it was just between him and Fae. Jet shrugged his shoulders and continued to finish his meal, knowing that whatever Spike did say to her. it worked. A short time later, Jet collected all the dirty dishes from the table, and went into the kitchen to clean up. Ed hopped happily back to her computer and continued to do some research with Ein by her side. Spike entered Fae's room. "So. Did Jet give you back your gun?" He asked. She twirled the gun in between her long slender fingers with a smile. "Yep. I actually feel a little better." "Ya know if no one did care for you, than why do you think I stopped you from leaving before? And what about when Jet tried to stop you from killing yourself with your gun? And what about before when Ed came into your room and asked you about what was wrong? I'm guessing we don't care for you, huh?" He said to her with a raised eyebrow. "Eh, I guess you guys do care for me," She gently spoke as a shade of red appeared on her cheeks. Spike than turned around and headed out of her room with a slight laughter. "Hey Spike!." She called out to him. He slowly turned back to her before he left her room. When she realized she had gotten his attention, she softly spoke to him with a light shrug of her shoulders. "Thanks." He winked to her and answered. "No problem." And with that, headed out of her room back into the living room. It became quiet now as she slowly put her gun back into her golden shorts' pocket. She than walked over to her opened window and stared out at the moon that made her hair shimmer from the light it gave off. She let out a slight sigh as she softly whispered out toward the lonely night sky. The sound of crickets gently chirping in the back round as a calm waterfall appeared to make noise in the short distance. "..I will find you. that special someone that will be waiting for me. And until that day comes, I will continue to be alone. But I know that you are out there somewhere, gazing at the moon with me. For, love will find a way, and bring us together someday.somehow.someway.Goodnight." Another soft sigh she let out as her eyes glanced down toward her gentle hands that leaned against the sill. Her black hair calmly blowing in the cool breeze, as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. A sad melody played in the back round as the scene slowly fades out.  
  
? The End ? 


End file.
